Ours heroes are the Rowdy Ruff Boys?
by Frynosaurus
Summary: In this story it shows what would happen if the rowdy ruff boys and Ken became the new xiaolin dragons. Ken Omi Butch Clay Brick Kimiko Boomer Raymundo


**Chapter 1 **

**Author's Note: In PPGZ, I was upset of the fact of the under used characters of Ken and the Rowdy Ruff Boys so I'm showing how it would be if they were heroes. In this story it is going to show how everyone can be heroes, even people with a dark history.**

* * *

**In the city of new Townsville**

Trouble is afoot. The evil Mojo Jojo is destroying a town in a giant robot. "Haha, soon the world will be in the hands of me, Mojo Jojo." Mojo exclaims as he laughs evilly. Then suddenly three burst of light shoot across the city towards Mojo's robot. The lights disappear to reveal three girls. They are Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, the powerpuff girls Z, our heroes.  
"Not this time Mojo!" the girls say. Blossom pulls out her powerful Yo-yo and says as she strikes off pieces of Mojo's robot "Hyper Yo-yo. But she was unaware that the pieces she broke off is now falling towards innocent people, which makes Bubbles take out her bubble wand and says "Bubble catcher" create bubbles to catch the falling pieces. Buttercup takes out her hammer and yells as she slams into the robot "Megaton Hammer!". These attacks push Mojo back a bit, but a smile emerges from Mojo's face. Mojo says  
"Luckily Mojo brought some help." he pressed a button on a remote causing a section of the robot to open. The open robot reveals three boys emitting a dark aura. "It's the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" Bubbles says in surprise. Blossom and Buttercup look at Bubbles in confusion. Buttercup asks "Why are you surprised by these dweebs? They're not even a threat." Bubbles replied "it just startled me" The Rowdy Ruff boys move forwards looking enraged from what they heard. Brick says to his brothers "Let's show em what we got!" The boys jumps up and lands on the top of a building and says as he takes out his straw and shoots his spit at Blossom"Spit wad!" Blossom doges and smirks. Boomer takes out his q-tip and says as he flick his earwax at Bubbles "Ear wax shot" Bubbles dodges easily and smirks. Butch takes off his sock at throws it at Buttercup and says "Stinky sock boomerang" Buttercup dodges and smirks. Blossom says  
"Nice try boys but.." The powerpuff girls blow three kisses towards the rowdy ruff boys. They receive it and get launch back into the robot where they lay paralyzed. Mojo yells "My boys! You will pay for this you stupid powerpuff girls!" Mojo has his robot throw several punches toward the girls. Bubbles and Buttercup block it with their weapons. Blossom then wraps Mojo with her yo-yo. Buttercup then flies over and hits Mojo on the head with her hammer. This launches him into his robot causing it to explode. Mojo get launched off from the explosion yelling "I will have my revenge!" The girls celebrate a bit and then jets back to the lab.

**Where the Rowdy Ruff Boys landed**

* * *

Brick wakes up shaking his head "Uh! that hurt" Brick looks around and sees his brothers and a huge monastery. "Well let's try to get home" Brick exclaims as he grabs his brothers and tries to use his dark Z ray energy to launch him and his brothers back into town. Brick confused lets go of his brothers begin to forcefully use his dark Z ray energy at all with no success. A look of worry grows on Brick's face as he realize he must of lost in the explosion. He awakens his brothers and tells them "Dudes I think we lost our dark Z ray energy." Butch and Boomer try using their powers with failure as their end result. The boys sit there pondering what to do. Boomer speaks up and says "Hey guys, I know this is going to sound dumb, but what if we just stop fighting the powerpuff girls." Butch replies "I mean we will get beat up less and get loss less as well." Brick exclaims "Fine, I know when we lost, so let's take a break for a while" Brick looks around and says "Also where are we?" causing Boomer and Butch to just look around in confusion. A mysterious man says  
"You are at the Xiaolin Temple" hearing this causes the boys to jump out of surprise. "W-who are you?" Brick asks. Looks at a tall bald man in a white and blue robe, black pants, and wearing a gold necklace/ . The man answers "I am master Fung, grand master of the temple." The boys nod their heads yes. "I'm actually happy you're here, it saves me time from tracking you all down." The boys become confused and Boomer asks "Why do you need us?" "Good question Boomer." Master Fung replies not answering the question "How do you know my name?" Boomer asks "Come with me" Master Fung tells the boys. The boys follow Master Fung into the temple to mural. "What is this?" Butch asks to have Master Fung answer  
"This is where ancient monks created the proficiency. First Grand Master Dashi battled the heylin witch Wuya to in the first Xiaolin Showdown, He won trapping her inside a simple puzzle box. After the showdown he had too much power to handle so he created artifacts called shen-gong-wu to contain his power so he does not lose control. But there will be a time that Wuya will return and seek vengeance for her imprisonment. So it says that five brave warriors will become xiaolin dragons and fight Wuya and the heylin side in the ultimate battle of good and evil. The reason I knew you three was because the proficiency says that you three, Brick, Boomer, and Butch along side two others will become xiaolin dragons and battle the heylin side." The boys all gasp in shock for what was just told to them. "Are you sure it's us because we kinda are villains." Brick nervously tells Master Fung. Master Fung replies with "Do you really believe you are evil? If you guys don't fight it means the end of the world." "Well that's what we were told when we were created by Mojo." Master Fung retorts with "It doesn't seem like you chose your destiny, more like it is being chosen for you." The boys look at each other trying to comprehend what Master Fung has just told them. "How about this, if I train in to be Xiaolin Dragons, you boys will have to be heroes?" The boys begin to smile and say all together "We accept!" Master Fung says "great, want to get your things from your house." The boys begin to frown Butch says "We don't really have anything, other than the clothes on our backs we have nothing." "How about we get you some new things?" Master Fung asks.

* * *

**End of Chapter ****1**

**Please give some feedback so I can make this story better.**


End file.
